


Four Leaf Clover

by BuFr



Category: Clover (Francesca Bufera)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: Il poliziotto integerrimo. L’artista cool. Il cattivo ragazzo. E un adolescente dotato di ingombranti poteri sovrannaturali, pronto a sconvolgere la loro quiete.Un mondo normale, e un altro che è un totale delirio.E un triangolo d’amore e desiderio persino troppo aggrovigliato. Tanto aggrovigliato, da avere quattro vertici.





	1. MISSING MOMENT - Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242950) by Francesca Bufera. 



> Raccolta di missing moments e frammenti ex novo collegati alla saga "Clover", edita da Centauria Libri.  
> Alcune parti sono riprese dalla prima stesura di Clover, ovvero FOUR, feuilleton nato e cresciuto su EFP.
> 
> Il primo estratto è un missing moment riguardante Will, che si riposa a casa sua. In questa parte del romanzo, è appena avvenuto l'incidente al Clover che ha mandato all'ospedale la povera Ginevra. Il poliziotto Will, non sapendo tutta la storia, ha fatto la paternale a Christian, che considera un ragazzo problematico, forse tossicodipendente pure lui.  
> Christian pensa che Will sia fidanzato con una bionda vista un giorno per strada; in questo frammento, scopriamo la vera identità della bionda misteriosa...

Raramente Will poteva gustarsi il piacere di fare colazione tardi, a casa. Leggere il giornale aperto sul tavolo, imburrare il pane e mangiarselo per bene con un succo di frutta. Gli bastava poco, per rilassarsi. Accanto al tavolo rotondo, sulle sue gambe, si strusciava un bel gatto certosino che lui aveva chiamato Magritte, come il suo pittore preferito.

Un po’ di serena quiete, finalmente.

Non appena ebbe finito di pensarlo, il silenzio fu rotto dall’aprirsi della porta. Una ragazza con i capelli tinti di biondo saltellò allegra in casa, facendo cadere rumorosamente le chiavi sopra il ripiano vicino alla porta. Will sospirò. A differenza di lui, Brenda non era mai stata capace di produrre o di godere del silenzio.

Entrò nel suo campo visivo, e invadendo il suo spazio la ragazza si infilò tra il braccio che teneva la fetta di pane e il corpo di Will per sedersi sulle gambe di lui, stringendogli le braccia attorno al collo.

“Buongiorno. Ti sono mancata?”

“Ti sei svegliata presto” sorrise lui, posando la fetta di pane imburrato sul suo piatto, per evitare il rischio di sporcarle il vestito.

“Sei tu che ti sei svegliato tardi” sottolineò lei, chiudendo le palpebre su occhi azzurri tanto quanto quelli di Will.

“Oggi ho la mattina libera, dammi tregua” le ricordò lui. “Riprendo il turno alle tre del pomeriggio.”

“Visto che viviamo insieme, potresti però almeno cercare di sincronizzarti un po’ ai miei orari. Sei o no l’uomo di casa?” disse lei, senza nessuna vena polemica.

Lui socchiuse gli occhi, guardandola dal basso, e la canzonò: “Agli ordini, futura signora _White Winter_.”

Lei gli diede uno schiaffetto sulle spalle con entrambe le mani, e si alzò in piedi voltandogli la schiena, permalosa: “Smettila di prendermi in giro, con questa storia. E poi, mi pare evidente che dopo il matrimonio mi chiamerò White, e basta.”

Lui non fece una piega, tirando su il giornale dal tavolo e fingendo di continuare a leggere. Poi, dopo una pausa, domandò distrattamente: “A proposito, come sta Steve? L’hai visto ieri sera?”

Il sorriso di Brenda si addolcì subito: “Tutto bene, a parte che praticamente vive in ospedale. Vorrebbe che accelerassi i tempi della convivenza.”

Will, stupito, alzò lo sguardo su di lei: “E perché non gli dai retta? Metà degli scatoloni sono pronti.”

Lei esitò, indecisa; poi arricciando la bocca in un modo infantile disse: “Lasciare solo il mio fratellino mi dispiace un po’.”

“Me la cavo egregiamente” disse lui neutro, scorrendo le righe del quotidiano.

“Sono passati quasi sette mesi da quando Seth ti ha lasciato e sono venuta io ad abitare con te. Speravo che in questo periodo ti trovassi una nuova storia; sei così bello, che credevo sarebbero bastate poche settimane. Dovrei già avere uno sostituto in questa casa. E invece…”

“La Centrale e i turni di pattuglia mi portano via tutto il tempo che ho” replicò asciutto Will, sempre con lo stesso atteggiamento. “E mi sta bene così. Non voglio frequentare locali, non è proprio il mio genere. Se deve capitare di incontrare qualcuno, capiterà.”

“Non puoi pensare di farti sempre scegliere” lo rimproverò lei, aggrottando la fronte ma sorridendo.

Lui sembrò rifletterci: “Mah, non è tanto questo. In ogni caso, mi sono abituato alla mia autonomia e mi ci trovo più che bene. Sinceramente, al momento non ho così voglia di trovare qualcun altro che mi comandi a bacchetta come Seth. Lui ha deciso che dovevamo stare insieme, ha deciso che dovevamo vivere insieme, non si è mai fatto problemi ad invadere i miei spazi e alla fine ha deciso, sempre lui, che ci lasciassimo. Fine della storia. Forse è andata meglio così.”

La voce di Will era così impassibile, che persino Brenda faticava a scavarvi dentro, e capire se ormai il fratello minore parlava con l’indifferenza nel cuore, o se la fine della storia con Seth era ancora una ferita bruciante. Cercò di tirarlo su, con un mezzo sorriso malizioso.

“Magari, hai bisogno di qualcuno da comandare tu, a bacchetta. Forse ti sarebbe più congeniale.”

Lui si sporse dalla sedia per prendere in braccio il suo gatto e, tenendoselo sulle gambe e accarezzandolo, dopo una lunga pausa commentò, scettico: “Non credo di essere il tipo.”

“Scherzi?” rise lei. “Ti sei mai visto con la divisa indosso? Con il tuo sguardo glaciale, incuti una soggezione terribile. E scommetto che un po’ ti piace.”

“Pensi che io metta soggezione?” disse lui, stupito da quell’idea. Pensò alle sue ultime giornate di servizio, e per qualche motivo ad un certo punto balenò improvvisa, davanti ai suoi occhi, l’immagine di Christian.

Si adombrò, in una sensazione di fastidio. Rivedeva chiaramente nella sua mente l’animosità dello sguardo del ragazzo mentre chiedeva il suo aiuto. E rivedeva pure la mortificazione segnalata dal suo intero corpo quando l’aveva rimproverato, l’ultima volta. Gli occhi di chi non è capito e non sa spiegarsi.

Avvertì una morsa di tedio nello stomaco, e sapeva perché. Sentiva di aver esagerato, con Christian. Era solo un ragazzino. Ma aveva in qualche modo il potere di spazientirlo, con l’assurdità dei suoi comportamenti. Sembrava portasse sulle spalle il peso del mondo, e quello non era certo compito suo; lasciasse alla polizia l’onere di quei problemi.

Will ridisegnò nella memoria l’angusta sala del pub, la ragazza svenuta nel bagno, lo spavento nello sguardo di Christian. Voleva spronarlo; era in un’età difficile in cui si fa fatica a distinguere tra comportamenti giusti e sbagliati. Forse era capitato in un brutto giro.

Invece, Will aveva finito per rimproverarlo e basta, lasciandosi trascinare dai suoi personali sentimenti, dal disagio in cui Christian lo sapeva mettere. Lui da sempre era abituato ad avere il controllo sulle cose, e invece non riusciva a inquadrare quello strano soggetto in nessuno schema.

Forse, Brenda aveva ragione.

“Che c’è?” disse lei preoccupata da quel silenzio e dalla strana ombra negli occhi del fratello, accostandosi a lui per accarezzargli la fronte: “Qualcosa non va?”

“Perché?”

“Avevi una faccia serissima.”

Riprendendo improvvisamente il contatto con la realtà, Will scrollò le spalle e disse: “No, niente. Un po’ di preoccupazioni sul lavoro.” Il ragazzo rimuginò ancora, poi vago aggiunse: “Sai, Brenda, facendo quello che faccio io ti trovi ogni giorno di fronte alle debolezze umane, e impari che tutte le persone tendono a mentirti, anche quando la loro espressione sembra delle più candide e sincere. A volte vorrei imparare di nuovo a fidarmi e prendere le parole degli altri per buone… Credevo di essere ormai scafato contro le menzogne, ma col tempo invece definire i contorni diventa sempre più difficile.”

“Le persone sincere esistono eccome” cercò di incoraggiarlo lei. “Magari, purtroppo, non sono quelle con cui tu ti trovi più a che fare quando indossi una divisa, ma al mondo ce ne sono tante.”

Lui sorrise, lasciandosi cullare e, quasi per proprietà transitiva, coccolando Magritte sulle sue gambe: “Vorrei tanto poterti credere, e fidarmi.”

Ma per quanto lo volesse, Will sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Perché pensare che uno come Christian fosse veramente puro e innocente, come la sua apparenza urlava in ogni parte, rimaneva troppo bello per essere vero. Le azioni parlavano chiaramente, e lui avrebbe costretto se stesso a non farsi abbindolare. Non lo faceva mai, e non avrebbe iniziato adesso; su questo, non c’era dubbio alcuno.

 


	2. MISSING MOMENT - Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testo ripreso dalla stesura originale di FOUR: scopriamo un po' il background di Tyler Luke, i suoi passati amori, e la prima delusione con un ragazzino che oggi gli ricorda molto da vicino Christian...

Il primo bacio che Tyler aveva dato ad un maschio era stato con un ragazzo che, col senno di poi, gli ricordava molto Christian. All’epoca avevano entrambi quindici anni, e fino a quel momento si erano rivolti a malapena la parola. Oliver era un ragazzino molto timido, che tremava sempre come una foglia quando Tyler appariva nel suo campo visivo. Avevano poche lezioni in comune, a parte quella di educazione fisica. C’era voluto molto tempo perché Tyler si accorgesse che gli sguardi di Oliver, quando lui entrava nello spogliatoio o passava per i corridoi, erano sempre rivolti nella sua direzione. Spaventati, e trasognati.

Quando se ne era reso conto, Tyler aveva provato sensazioni nuove per lui; non credeva allora di poter essere interessato ad un ragazzo, eppure piano piano aveva cominciato a muoversi in modo diverso, se c’era Oliver nella stanza. Per vederlo trasalire, con la coda dell’occhio, e osservarlo seguire ogni suo movimento. Tyler si sentiva addosso quegli occhi blu, e col passare dei giorni si era accorto, con meraviglia, di non essere del tutto indifferente alla cosa. Anzi.

In poco tempo aveva imparato a muoversi per gli occhi di Oliver. A parlare e ridere per le sue orecchie; a voler essere quello che lui voleva guardare. E tutto senza che mai si scambiassero una parola.

Persino il migliore amico dell’epoca di Tyler, Zachary, si era accorto del suo strano cambiamento; dapprima in realtà con un certo divertimento, pur non conoscendo ancora l’origine di quegli strani teatrini messi in atto dall’amico. Era solo arrivato a capire che dovevano essere ad uso e consumo di qualcuno in particolare, e lo prendeva bonariamente in giro per questo.

Poi le cose erano cambiate, sotto tanti punti di vista. A Tyler non bastava più questa relazione solo immaginata tra Oliver e lui. Voleva conoscerlo, parlargli; voleva decisamente anche qualcosa di più. Un mondo in cui era possibile allungare la mano e toccarlo davvero. Sentire che Oliver, nella sua bellezza quasi trasparente e fragile, esisteva.

Ma il ragazzino esile dagli occhi blu tendeva a scappare sempre, come un coniglietto selvatico impossibile da avvicinare. Era evidente che aveva paura di Tyler, non contemplando nemmeno l’idea che l’interesse per qualcuno del proprio sesso potesse essere così facilmente ricambiato.

Un giorno però Oliver aveva lasciato in anticipo le due ore di educazione fisica, con una scusa. Non era un tipo particolarmente atletico, e quel giorno si riceveva un voto per l’arrampicata sulla corda: per lui, significava sicuramente una berlina sociale non da poco. Così aveva detto di non stare bene, e si era rintanato negli spogliatoi, vagamente umiliato.

Naturalmente, Tyler aveva colto quell’occasione. Aveva usato anche lui una scusa per allontanarsi dalla palestra, ed era tornato indietro. Nel momento esatto in cui si era chiuso la porta degli spogliatoi alle spalle, Oliver era diventato di sale.

Tyler si era seduto accanto a lui, contro il muro freddo. Sorridendo, l’aveva pian piano sciolto ed avevano parlato a lungo. In quegli istanti, Oliver tremava visibilmente; era chiaro che moriva dalla voglia di scappare, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.

Se c’era una cosa della sua vita, pur importante, di cui Tyler non riusciva a ricordarsi mai, è chi quella volta avesse fatto il primo passo. Forse la memoria lì si era cancellata, per tutte le conseguenze estremamente penose che aveva portato quel bacio; ma stava di fatto che i due ragazzini, così seduti come erano, schiena al muro, senza nemmeno toccarsi, erano arrivati vicini vicini e poi si erano baciati. Era stato un bacio lieve, umido, a fior di labbra. Infinitamente lungo, e dolce. Il dettaglio che Tyler ricordava più di ogni altro era il tremore delle labbra di Oliver, che sembravano sul punto di sciogliersi o di sparire. Era come baciare il vento, era una carezza. Tyler aveva già baciato delle ragazze, ma quello che si scatenò in lui in quel momento fu la tempesta di un nuovo universo. 

Non poteva negare di aver sentito il brivido del proibito all’epoca, nel baciare un maschietto. Ma era un bacio, e ancora non raccontava nulla a Tyler delle peculiarità del corpo maschile. Non si era posto nemmeno seriamente il problema delle proprie preferenze sessuali: semplicemente, era Oliver a piacergli. Era Oliver che voleva baciare. Quello solo, sapeva, al momento.

Ma tutto era andato in frantumi: nel momento in cui si erano staccati, gli occhi blu del ragazzino riaprendosi alla realtà avevano perso tutto il calore con cui aveva seguito la forma di Tyler per giorni. In un attimo, erano puro terrore.

A quel tempo Tyler non aveva capito quanto per Oliver fosse stato difficile passare da un amore immaginato e dunque innocuo, a qualcosa di tanto reale come un bacio. No; non era possibile cancellare così facilmente il rancore nutrito per mesi per quel ragazzino, al punto da provare a mettersi nei suoi panni.

Perché Oliver si era alzato tremante, quasi rabbioso, e non aveva più detto una parola. Presa la porta, era fuggito via. E da quel giorno in poi, aveva cominciato a comportarsi come se Tyler non esistesse più; lo evitava come la peste, anche quando lui lo cercava apposta, e in breve tempo lasciò la scuola. Senza dare spiegazioni.

Per quanto Tyler avesse cercato di rassicurare Oliver, capire cosa si era scatenato in lui per portarlo a ritirarsi così, le sue buone intenzioni si erano sempre scontrate contro uno scudo infrangibile. Oliver era parso letteralmente terrorizzato all’idea di dare delle conseguenze a quel gesto avventato, e così aveva evitato il ragazzo fino al giorno in cui non si erano visti più.

Tyler si era sentito distrutto per mesi; e per mesi aveva vagheggiato di chiedere in giro e inseguire Oliver ovunque fosse andato. Non gli importava più di niente e di nessuno. Era furioso con lui, e al contempo non passava un’ora senza pensarlo. Senza pensare a quel bacio bellissimo che era stato ucciso dalle sue stupide paure.

Oliver era uno dei tanti figli di un pastore metodista; la sua era una famiglia repubblicana molto religiosa. Passati quasi dieci anni, Tyler riusciva ormai a capire quanto dovesse essere stato arduo per lui, affrontare concretamente una pulsione che fino a quel bacio era rimasta almeno nell’indefinitezza; ma a quei tempi il ragazzo era solo arrabbiato con Oliver. Non provava nessuna indulgenza per lui.

A raccogliere i cocci ci aveva pensato Zachary, che non aveva potuto non accorgersi del malessere dell’amico del cuore. Da quando erano bambini, non l’aveva mai visto così sofferente ed abbattuto; a forza di chiedere, Tyler aveva finito per raccontargli tutto, pur con un certo pudore.

Da quel giorno Zach aveva fatto di tutto per stargli vicino; per far riprendere colore al suo viso, al sorriso tanto inestricabile dalla persona di Tyler, da spezzare il cuore a non poterlo vedere più. Ma qualcosa era drasticamente cambiato; in quei giorni anche Zachary era diventato diverso, più serioso, più cupo. Aveva finito per lasciare la sua ragazza con un taglio netto, lui che aveva sempre avuto un buon carattere almeno quanto Tyler.

Nel desiderio di Zachary che Tyler dimenticasse Oliver, era nato un germe nuovo. Egoistico, in un certo senso. Sentendolo parlare per ore di quel ragazzo che aveva baciato nello spogliatoio, era immediatamente nata in Zach una irrazionale gelosia, che aveva cercato subito, inutilmente, di scacciare. Si sentiva in qualche modo derubato di qualcosa, e l’idea che Tyler potesse relazionarsi con un maschio in un modo che andava addirittura al di là del loro rapporto da sempre così profondo, lo faceva decisamente sragionare.

C’era qualcosa che non andava; e piano piano Zach aveva maturato la consapevolezza che, se Tyler doveva esplorare una dimensione fisica, assieme ad un ragazzo, non doveva essere con un perfetto estraneo; ma con lui.

Per Zachary era stato doppiamente difficile accorgersi – lui, a cui comunque le donne piacevano sul serio – di essere attratto dal proprio migliore amico, ed amico d’infanzia tra l’altro. Le complicazioni si sprecavano: Zach era afroamericano ed avere una relazione amorosa con un amico maschio, per giunta bianco, non era l’idea migliore da portare in casa propria. I suoi genitori, per quanto volessero bene a Tyler, avrebbero come minimo avuto un coccolone; sempre ammesso che suo padre non imbracciasse il fucile per sparare ad entrambi.

Ma non dovevano per forza saperlo tutti; era una faccenda tra lui e Tyler. I fatti erano persino semplici, e Zachary era il tipo da buttarsi fino in fondo nelle cose, quando le voleva. Non era mai stata persona da mentire a se stesso, specialmente sulle cose importanti.

Tyler aveva sempre ammirato la sua profonda onestà intellettuale, e trasparenza; era una delle cose che preferiva di lui. Il giorno in cui Zach aveva deciso di mettere tutto sul piatto, dichiarandosi e attendendo una risposta priva di ogni pressione o insistenza, dapprima Tyler era rimasto stupito, colmo di una genuina meraviglia. Nemmeno un’ombra di spavento passò però in lui, solo stupore bambino e persino felicità, all’idea che una delle persone che prediligeva al mondo provasse certi sentimenti per lui.

E, alla fine, non ebbe dubbio alcuno. La relazione di Tyler e Zach durò per un anno e mezzo, sebbene in verità fosse già in corso praticamente da sempre. In quel periodo, Tyler aveva sperimentato un senso di felicità frizzante e piena: pensava di non poter desiderare nient’altro nella vita. Innamorarsi di qualcuno che era pure il proprio migliore amico gli sembrò la più grande fortuna che potesse capitare ad un uomo. Erano sempre gli stessi, e allo stesso tempo era cambiato tutto: ora nessuno dei due doveva temere che un terzo incomodo facesse da sfondo al loro rapporto perfetto. Ora _stavano insieme_. E Zach era bello, era intelligente – era considerato da tutti un vero e proprio genio, in effetti – era simpatico, e dolce. Conosceva Tyler come le sue tasche. E poi, ad un certo punto era venuto anche il sesso; dapprima era stato persino strano, cominciare a toccarsi in un modo totalmente diverso da quello a cui erano abituati. Finire una sessione di compiti in casa dell’uno o dell’altro mettendosi a pomiciare, invece che dedicandosi ai videogiochi come una volta. Ma era bello: era un corpo già pienamente familiare a Tyler, e al contempo tutto da esplorare. E attraente.

Per quanto fosse alle prime armi quanto lui, era stato Zach ad accompagnarlo in questo percorso, privandolo col tempo di tutte le inibizioni. E Tyler aveva finalmente compreso quanto il corpo maschile gli piacesse davvero, a prescindere.

Per Zachary era stato un po’ diverso; era proprio Tyler ad attrarlo, più che l’intero genere maschile. Ancora a distanza di anni Tyler era stupefatto di quanto l’amico fosse riuscito a viversi quella relazione in modo equilibrato, senza drammi, godendosela peraltro appieno. Con generosità incredibile. Considerando che, dopo Tyler, aveva praticamente solo avuto partner femminili a parte qualche eccezione – e attualmente era pure fidanzato con una ragazza –, la sua consapevolezza d’animo era davvero straordinaria.

Era stato in parte lui a rendere Tyler la persona affettivamente sana e serena che era diventato.

Tyler e Zach si erano diplomati insieme e avevano continuato a frequentarsi ancora durante l’ultima estate, fino a che quest’ultimo non era partito alla volta di Harvard. Era stato ammesso a praticamente tutte le università a cui aveva fatto richiesta, ed aveva davanti a sé una brillante carriera nel campo chimico, sua vera passione. C’erano aziende già pronte a contenderselo dopo due soli anni di frequenza.

Ma in seguito alla sua ammissione all’università, la strada sua e di Tyler si era separata; continuavano a sentirsi, anche dopo anni, ma nel tempo le cose erano inesorabilmente mutate. La prima volta in cui si erano rincontrati dopo la partenza di Zach, durante un suo ritorno ad Hollyfield per le feste, frequentavano già entrambi altre persone. Da semplici amici che erano stati, erano tornati ad esserlo. Con un po’ di malinconia, ma con il senso della vita che continua.

In quel periodo Tyler era entrato nella sua prima vera band; era un gruppo già formato ma il chitarrista precedente aveva abbandonato e lui aveva pensato bene di rispondere ad un annuncio, a soli diciotto anni. Il leader del gruppo era il bassista, e si chiamava Nicholas; tra lui e Tyler era scoccata immediatamente la scintilla. Avevano condiviso la band e il letto per tre anni interi, tra alti e bassi. Tyler era letteralmente obnubilato da quel ragazzo più grande e pieno di carisma, dal suo talento, dai suoi occhi neri, dai suoi capelli lunghissimi e crespi da stringere tra le dita durante i loro amplessi. Era ossessionato dalla sua approvazione, e gli sembrava di non fare mai abbastanza per essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative – musicalmente, e sessualmente. Per accordarsi le sue simpatie aveva fatto cose di cui non andava particolarmente fiero, a distanza di tempo: troppo spesso aveva opposto poco carattere al suo carisma egocentrico. Ma alla fine era stato un periodo indimenticabile, estremamente appagante soprattutto dal punto di vista mentale e creativo.

Nicholas non riusciva però ad andare d’accordo con gli altri due membri della band, che alla fine aveva finito per sciogliersi; di nuovo Tyler si trovava costretto ad allontanarsi dal sentiero del compagno per cause di forza maggiore. Nick aveva deciso di trasferirsi a New York, mentre lui intendeva smettere di vivere nella sua ombra, seguendo una propria strada musicale.

Si era spostato nella grande città – Cardenal, però, non poi così grande – e lì aveva infine formato i Gunfire Wings. Aveva cominciato a frequentare abitualmente il Clover. Non aveva fatto fatica a stringere un vasto numero di rapporti, trovandosi stavolta perfettamente in accordo con i membri della sua nuova band.

Era uscito per qualche tempo con un ragazzo di nome Leonard; forse sarebbe anche durata più di quattro mesi, se Tyler non avesse finito per inciampare in un ostacolo imprevisto.

Un ostacolo di nome Mark Strong.

Nel momento esatto in cui lui e Mark si erano incontrati, Tyler non avrebbe potuto pensare ad altro. Nessun altro uomo esisteva più al mondo; era l’essere più bello che avesse mai visto mettere piede nel Clover. Aveva la brillantezza e la purezza del vetro, ma uno sguardo altrettanto compatto, duro. Deciso sui suoi obiettivi. La sera in cui Tyler l’aveva incontrato la prima volta non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola – c’era un ragazzo con lui, che poi scoprì chiamarsi Raphael e non essere _il suo_ ragazzo – ma poi ci aveva pensato per giorni. L’artista, Mark.

Era venuto a conoscenza che Mark teneva un’esposizione insieme ad alcuni compagni di università, e Tyler si era presentato all’inaugurazione. Le sue opere erano veramente notevoli, piene di vita e di colore come lo era lui, e non era stato difficile usarle come pretesto per attaccare bottone con l’artista. Due ore dopo, in un angolo riparato del cortile, si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio. Tre mesi dopo vivevano insieme.

I quadri che dipingeva ispiravano i testi delle sue canzoni, la sua musica ispirava l’arte di lui; erano fatti l’uno per l’altro. Ma Mark aveva due anni meno di lui, e una fiammante sete di vita e di esperienze, di cui le sue opere non potevano fare a meno di nutrirsi; a volte veniva preso da una strana indolenza che lo portava lontano, col pensiero e con l’umore. Tyler, dal canto suo, era una persona relativamente tranquilla, e pure fedele; mentre capitava che Mark si prendesse frequenti sbandate per altri uomini. Per un certo periodo, un artista molto più vecchio di lui gli aveva fottuto totalmente il raziocinio, prendendolo anche piuttosto in giro. Il biondo ragazzo c’era stato malissimo per mesi, ma Tyler non aveva voluto tirarsi indietro; gli era stato vicino, e in qualche settimana le cose erano tornate quelle di sempre.

Per tre volte, nell’arco della sua vita, Tyler si era proclamato innamorato di qualcuno. A tre uomini molto differenti tra loro, mentre già ci stava assieme, aveva detto ‘ti amo’ essendone ricambiato. E per tre volte la separazione era stata inevitabile, ma piuttosto pacifica e priva di reali scossoni. Erano state relazioni lunghe, relativamente sane, concrete e coerenti. In un certo senso, non aveva mai avuto il cuore veramente spezzato, o anche solo sanguinante. Si riteneva piuttosto fortunato, per questo.

Dopo la rottura con Mark, Tyler aveva infine incontrato un ragazzo unico al mondo, di nome Christian, e si era preso una vera e propria cotta per lui. Improvvisamente, era come se Tyler fosse tornato ai suoi quindici anni e nulla fosse mutato. C’era solo il fremito e la paura di quel corpo fragile e sconosciuto, il gusto dolce e lieve di un bacio rubato, seguito da una fuga immediata.

Ma Tyler non aveva più quindici anni; adesso, sapeva come afferrare quella mano senza egoismi, privando l’anima ancora estranea e spaventata dei timori che la scuotevano.

Persino il suo, di spavento, dopo dieci anni da quel primo bacio negli spogliatoi si era finalmente dissolto del tutto.

 


	3. MISSING MOMENT - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A differenza dei missing moment precedenti, questo è stato scritto ex novo. Harry è nella suite del riccone Richard Jeffrey, che nel libro incontriamo nei capitoli "Immorality" e "Indignity".
> 
> Pare che il milionario non abbia dimenticato Christian, con un certo disappunto del nostro Harry...

La suite di Richard Jeffrey era ormai come una vera casa per lui, e un approdo frequente per Harry Spades. Era piena di specchi e il ragazzo si domandò, nel guardarsi mentre si riabbottonava, se fosse una modifica apportata all'arredamento dal magnate stesso. Era troppo strategica, studiata, per apparire casuale. Il resto era molto classico, magniloquente: c'era un grosso letto a baldacchino, tappeti persiani, salottino per gli ospiti, mobili in legno pregiato e lucido. Una grossa terrazza, da cui si poteva ammirare la metropoli.

Fuori stava imbrunendo: Harry aveva ancora molte incombenze da sbrigare prima della mezzanotte.

“Mettiti una camicia, la prossima volta” gli disse Richard Jeffrey avvicinandosi alle sue spalle. “Ti starebbe bene.”

Harry aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò attraverso lo specchio. “Se mi paghi un extra, mi vesto anche da cowboy.”

“Uff, che noioso.” L'uomo maturo mise le mani sui fianchi di Harry, ma senza procedere oltre. Poi chiese, imprevedibilmente: “Che ne è del tuo amichetto, il piccolo salvatore dell’umanità?”

Dapprima il più giovane non capì, poi si bloccò di colpo. Dal movimento delle sue ciglia, Jeffrey intuì che aveva afferrato a chi si stesse riferendo, e sorrise per questo. Poteva notare il suo sguardo interrogativo, appena appena ostile. “Com’è che si chiama, poi?” lo punzecchiò. “Non me l’ha voluto dire.”

“Non sono affari che ti riguardano” rispose Harry con una smorfia di sfida. Poi, fissandolo attraverso lo specchio, minaccioso: “Lui appartiene a me.”

Richard Jeffrey si stava riferendo a Christian, era evidente. Tempo addietro, il diciottenne che Harry ormai conosceva bene – e quasi _biblicamente_ – aveva più o meno salvato la vita di quell’uomo senza scrupoli. Per quanto se la meritasse.

Non credeva che Jeffrey si sarebbe ricordato di Christian tanto a lungo. E, sicuramente, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere le peccaminose grinfie di quel vecchio – per quanto affascinante, aveva pur sempre quarantasei anni, e per Harry significava più o meno essere con un piede nella fossa – lontane dall'amico.

Christian gli piaceva sul serio.

E se non aveva intenzione di farlo toccare nemmeno a quel figobelloccio di Tyler Luke, figurarsi se l’avrebbe lasciato alla mercé di un depravato di mezza età come Jeffrey.

L’uomo ostentò tranquillità e sussurrò divertito al suo orecchio: “Mi piace sperimentare cose nuove, e adoro letteralmente la sua aria innocente. Ci penso da giorni, sai?”

“Non mi dire che pensi a lui mentre sei con me, perché non mi vedi più neanche in fotografia.”

Naturalmente non era geloso, né dell'uno né dell'altro, ma accentrare l'attenzione degli amanti su di sé, quando era il momento opportuno, per Spades era un punto d'onore, e riteneva impossibile accadesse diversamente.

Richard Jeffrey rise sommesso: “No, sta tranquillo. Quando scopo con te è molto difficile de-concentrarmi da quello che stai facendo, specie quando ti applichi come poco fa. Hai una vera vocazione, sai?”

“C'è da andarne fieri.”

“Devi” rispose Jeffrey. “Però il tuo amico potrebbe essere un dessert molto piacevole. Lo pagherei molto bene, e anche te per aver combinato la cosa. È un verginello, non è vero? È da tanto che non vado con un vergine.”

“E continuerà a non capitarti per lungo tempo, perché lui non te lo lascio.”

“Oh” esclamò l'uomo sorpreso. “Te lo vuoi prendere tu?”

“...”

“Non sarà che...” Jeffrey si interruppe, poi rise con maggior rumore. “Quel ragazzino ti piace?”

Lo sguardo di Spades era inchiodato al muro, fosco, sottolineato solo dalle risate del suo cliente. Era diviso tra la voglia di girarsi e dargli un pugno in faccia, e quello di distrarlo da quella conversazione in altro modo. In fondo, se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato andando con gli uomini, è che avendo il dominio sul loro piacere poteva controllarli come burattini. Anche quelli in giacca e cravatta impeccabili, come Jeffrey, sarebbero stati disposti a mettersi in ridicolo e vendere anche la propria madre, solo perché un bel faccino abbassasse loro le mutande. 

Pure se firmate.

Teso tra questi due estremi opposti, il ragazzo restò immobile un istante di troppo, quel tanto perché Jeffrey avesse voglia di indagare ulteriormente: “Harry Spades, anche tu ti innamori, ogni tanto?”

“Macché.” Harry si voltò, si appoggiò al mobile dietro con un ghigno stampato in faccia. Disse: “Non sono innamorato di Cr… Di quel ragazzo. Però, se qualcuno deve avere la sua prima volta, quello sono io. Non te lo cederei per nessuna ragione al mondo.”

“Oh, lungi da me rubarti il tuo principino, allora” chiosò Jeffrey, col suo sorriso da schiaffi. Sospirò: “Però l’idea che quel bizzarro ragazzo ti stia tanto a cuore mi divertiva molto...”

Harry rifletté, e scosse la testa. “Mi sta a cuore, e avrei un certo qual gusto a farmelo... Per più di una ragione. Ma non c'è altro. Io non mi innamorerò mai di nessuno.”

“D'accordo. Stessa ora mercoledì? Ah, porta una dose doppia, stavolta! La roba che mi vendi è così buona che va via come l'acqua.”

Harry lo afferrò per la cravatta, se la rigirò tra le dita: “E se ti dessi un piccolo extra gratuito, ora, per premiare la tua fedeltà ai servizi?”

Interessato, pur conoscendo già la risposta, Jeffrey disse: “Intendi di roba, o di te?”

“Non ho più niente, oggi. Tranne me stesso” ammise Harry.

“Sono un uomo fortunato, allora” sorrise Jeffrey. E si godette gli inattesi saldi.

 


	4. Cloverland - Parte Prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In occasione delle feste natalizie, come regalo, vi propongo una storia AU di "Clover", il libro edito da Centauria, ambientata in un regno da fiaba, con Christian giovane nobile, Will guardiacaccia, Tyler principe, Harry pirata.   
> Buon Natale! :)

C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, un meraviglioso regno chiamato Cloverland. 

Il popolo viveva da molti secoli in pace e armonia, fino al giorno in cui un'ombra scura si allungò sulle fertili terre di trifogli verdi e rossi. Un mago oscuro, intenzionato a prendere il potere, mostrando il suo volto più innocuo si fece ospitare da un nobile signore del luogo, Sir Arthur. I due si erano conosciuti in gioventù e questo motivò Arthur a fidarsi e accoglierlo in famiglia, ma quello del mago si rivelò nient'altro che un escamotage malvagio: il mago oscuro prese in ostaggio la famiglia del signore, e solo l'unico figlio, Christian, riuscì a fuggire per un soffio, anche se i suoi genitori erano ormai prigionieri. In fuga, fu emanato subito l'ordine di catturare il ragazzo e ucciderlo prima che superasse il confine della contea.

Christian fuggì in mezzo al bosco, braccato dall'animale di un guardiacaccia al servizio dell'oscuro mago. Il ragazzo, che fino ad allora aveva vissuto nella protezione di un maniero, non sapeva orientarsi e più volte cadde, si graffiò, inciampò in quel labirinto di alberi che sembravano spaventosi. Alla fine il guardiacaccia lo raggiunse, dopo un'ultima caduta rovinosa. Christian si sentì spacciato. Una grossa pantera grigia si fermò e puntò Christian per fare in modo che non si muovesse, fino a che il suo padrone non fosse stato vicino.

“Devo avere il tuo cuore e portarlo al mago chiuso in uno scrigno” esordì il guardiacaccia con voce incerta, mentre la fiera ringhiava minacciosa. Christian si voltò verso di lui, con sguardo implorante. Gli occhi dell'uomo erano azzurri e freddi come il ghiaccio. Era alto, imponente, con la pelle abbronzata di chi fatica tutto il giorno all'aperto. Ma il suo sguardo, più che minaccia, mostrava timore per quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.

Christian vi ravvisò dell'umanità, nonostante tutto, e supplicò: “Ti prego, non farmi del male... Lasciami andare. Non dirò niente.”

Quelle parole bastarono a far vacillare la fermezza del guardiacaccia, che impugnava stretta la sua ascia ma non sapeva decidersi. Era solo un ragazzo, più giovane ancora di come lo immaginava. I suoi occhi erano simili a quelli di un cervo impaurito, e ne aveva uccisi molti prima di allora, ma mai il guardiacaccia si era sentito tanto a disagio. Pensò a quel cuore che batteva e che gli avrebbe dovuto strappare. Esitante, disse: “Ha preso prigioniera mia sorella e se non torno con la prova di averti ammazzato, non potrò riaverla.”

“Anche i miei genitori sono suoi prigionieri. Ti prego. Troverò... Un modo per salvarli” implorò il ragazzo a terra, sollevando una mano.

“Tu?” replicò con una smorfia egli. “Non credo che uno come te ne abbia le forze.”

“Ti imploro!” disse ancora Christian e due lacrime rigarono il suo volto. “Farò tutto quello che vuoi!”

Vederlo piangere spezzò un qualcosa nel cuore dell'uomo. La pantera grigia si placò e si approssimò al guardiacaccia, ancora indeciso sul da farsi. Nel momento esatto in cui il ragazzo braccato fu libero, quei pochi secondi, si alzò in piedi. I suoi occhi incrociarono per un momento quelli dell'uomo, il cuore che sfarfallava all'impazzata. Sapeva di dover scappare.

Cominciò a correre. E, incredibilmente, il guardiacaccia non fece niente per seguirlo. Rimase lì dov'era, con l'ascia stretta in mano, diviso tra due tipi di inferno.

Christian non sapeva perché l'avesse lasciato andare, era in preda alla più cieca disperazione. L'unico proposito che lo manteneva vigile era la prospettiva di salvare i suoi genitori. Doveva dirigersi alla capitale, chiedere aiuto... Svoltò un albero e il suo cuore si fermò di nuovo: un cavallo bianco si impennò per evitare di calpestarlo. Christian si aggrappò al tronco, con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.

“Perdonami!” esclamò una voce da sopra il cavallo. Riuscì a calmarlo, con fatica, e poi disse a Christian. “Stai bene? Ti sei fatto male?”

Ancora abbracciato all'albero, timoroso, Christian guardò stremato il cavaliere. Era un giovane uomo dall'aria sconvolta. I suoi abiti erano di stoffa pregiata, ricamati in filo d'oro, blu e azzurri. Portava un lungo mantello che ora gli ricadeva scompostamente addosso. Aveva un bel viso, capelli lisci e castano ramato sciolti e appena spettinati dal vento. Christian doveva diffidare, ma chissà perché guardando in quegli occhi castani, onesti, non trovò traccia di cattiveria.

“S-sto bene” rispose infine. “In realtà no, ma sono vivo. Scusatemi, non vi avevo visto.”

“Stavi fuggendo da qualcuno?” domandò il giovane, smontando da cavallo. Christian fu scioccato dal guardarlo: sembrava circondato da un'aura di luce.

“Sì. Un mago oscuro ha preso possesso della mia casa... Sono figlio di Sir Arthur Porter, della Contea di Airman, i miei genitori sono stati presi in ostaggio... Sono riuscito a fuggire per un pelo, ma ora quell'individuo mi vuole morto.”

Il giovane col cavallo bianco lo osservò a bocca aperta, graziosamente. Poi disse amaro: “Beh, capisco cosa vuoi dire. Un grifone rosso come il sangue e gigantesco ha appena preso possesso del castello di Cardenalia. Anch'io sono riuscito a scappare appena in tempo, per cercare aiuto.”

Christian strabuzzò gli occhi. “Aspettate. Voi... Non sarete...”

Il ragazzo sorrise e annuì: “Sono Tyler Luke primo del suo nome, Principe di Cloverland. Per servirti... Qual è il tuo nome, se posso chiedere?”

Christian si inchinò profusamente, pieno di vergogna. “Scusatemi! Perdonatemi! Non sapevo... Non fatemi tagliare la testa! Io sono Christian, dalla contea di Airman.”

“Non c'è bisogno che ti inchini...” rise il principe. Più triste, aggiunse: “Conosco Sir Arthur. È un brav'uomo.”

“Vi supplico. Aiutatemi a liberarlo.”

Il principe Tyler fissò i grandi occhi del ragazzo e fu incapace di dirgli di no. Così risolse: “Facciamo così. Io mi sto recando all'Isola Verde, là dove un'antica fata custodisce una spada che può sconfiggere quella fiera malefica. Potresti accompagnarmi in questo viaggio e farmi da scudiero. Ti prometto che, non appena avremmo cacciato il grifone rosso dalla capitale, ti aiuterò a salvare la tua famiglia.”

“Un'isola... Dobbiamo attraversare il mare?” chiese Christian.

“Temo di sì.”

Il ragazzo accettò con entusiasmo di seguire il principe, non senza timore. Sicuramente, avrebbe potuto affrontare il mago malvagio molto meglio di lui con le sue poche forze, e poi quell'arma...

Fu strano salire a cavallo con lui; Christian si emozionò alquanto, sapeva che era quasi sconveniente che uno scudiero marciasse sulla stessa cavalcatura di un principe, abbracciato a lui. Nonostante la situazione abbattesse ogni tipo di formalità, il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di sperimentare una certa irrequietezza, tenendo Tyler stretto per non cadere.

In mezza giornata di galoppo avrebbero raggiunto il porto. Christian conosceva delle scorciatoie segrete, ignote al principe, che avrebbero accorciato la strada: fu lieto che potessero aiutarsi a vicenda. Procedettero fino all'imbrunire, quando si pose il problema del cibo e dovettero fermarsi e smontare. Nessuno dei due sapeva procurarsi da mangiare in un luogo oscuro e inospitale come il bosco. C'erano bacche, ma avevano paura di avvelenarsi.

“Il mio patrigno mi aveva spiegato una volta che quelle viola sono commestibili... No, aspetta” disse Christian, perplesso di fronte ai due cespugli. “Forse erano commestibili quelle a puntini viola...”

“Il tuo patrigno?” domandò senza capire il principe.

A disagio per ciò che gli era scappato, Christian spiegò: “Sì... Sir Arthur non è il mio vero padre. Ha sposato mia madre quando ero piccolo.”

“Curioso. I patrigni non sono i cattivi, solitamente?” osservò Tyler, che era pur sempre il principe di un regno delle favole.

“Credetemi: possono essere molto peggio i padri dei patrigni” rispose con amarezza il ragazzo. Un fruscio nelle foglie li distrasse, il cavallo si impennò e Tyler dovette subito andare a placarlo con un balzo. Una qualche figura informe, nel buio, si mosse tra i cespugli, e Christian col cuore in gola pensò di essere spacciato.

“Le bacche commestibili sono quelle azzurre a pallini viola” disse una voce profonda, stranamente familiare a Christian. Il tono era molto stanco.

Una grossa pantera grigia uscì dai cespugli e, con lei, si mostrò un uomo: era il guardiacaccia che quella mattina aveva inseguito Christian. Il povero ragazzo considerò che ci avesse ripensato.

“Chi sei tu?” esclamò Tyler sguainando la spada. L'uomo, però, pose un ginocchio a terra. Era disarmato, al momento.

“Maestà. Chiedo perdono di avervi spaventato.” Gli occhi azzurri di ghiaccio saettarono verso Christian, che trasecolò. “Il mio nome è Will, e il mago oscuro ha rapito mia sorella e mi ha chiesto, per liberarla, di uccidere questo ragazzo, Christian della Contea di Airman.”

“Tu... Sei l'uomo che lo seguiva?”

Il guardiacaccia si sollevò, continuando a guardare Christian fissamente, al punto che il ragazzo si sentì trafitto. “Sì. Ma non l'ho ucciso, come vedete voi stesso, anche se avrei potuto.”

“Perché mi hai lasciato andare?” trovò il coraggio di chiedere Christian.

Senza mutare l'espressione severa, Will rispose: “Hai detto che credi ci sia un modo per liberare la tua casa da quel mago. Se puoi salvare i tuoi genitori, puoi fare qualcosa anche per mia sorella, no? Pare che tu abbia... amicizie potenti, a quanto vedo.”

Il ragazzo arrossì e guardò verso Tyler. “Il principe Tyler sta cercando una spada capace di vincere un grifone feroce. Io da solo non so se posso tener testa al mago, ma di sicuro può lui.”

“Sarei felice di aiutarvi” rassicurò Tyler. “Dobbiamo fare in fretta, però.”

Mangiarono, tutti e tre, Christian un poco intimorito dalla presenza di Will e della sua pantera. Tyler, con una scusa, mandò il ragazzo a nutrire e rassettare anche il cavallo, e quando Christian si fu allontanato osservò: “Dubito che tu avessi... Fiducia nell'idea che quel giovane, da solo, potesse fermare il mago. Non avresti messo la vita di tua sorella nelle sue mani così a cuor leggero. Cosa ti ha veramente spinto a essere qui?”

Il guardiacaccia, accarezzando il capo del suo felino addormentato accanto a lui, rispose rivolto al punto in cui, lontano, Christian e il cavallo erano visibili nella notte: “Non ce l'ho fatta. Non potevo ucciderlo. Credevo di potere, ma... Quando mi ha guardato con quegli occhi, mi è mancato il coraggio.”

“Poi, hai capito che non bastava, e hai deciso di dargli una mano” sorrise il principe.

Irritato, Will rispose: “Maestà, con tutto il dovuto rispetto, credo che i motivi per cui agisco non siano affar vostro.”

Contrariamente a quanto avrebbero fatto molti dei suoi pari, Tyler non se la prese per quella risposta. Era distratto da altro: “Capisco, comunque, che vuoi dire. Quel ragazzo ha qualcosa... Che ha catturato pure me. Ho sentito il desiderio di aiutarlo.”

Quasi albeggiava quando ripresero il viaggio, a piedi. Finalmente la vegetazione si diradò e il mare apparve. Cammina cammina, arrivarono alla foce di un grande fiume, e il tempo sembrava magnifico; tuttavia, scoprirono una scena di desolazione, poche navi, alcune delle quali naufragate per metà, o bruciate. Non ebbero per nulla un buon presentimento.

Il Principe trovò subito a chi vendere il bel cavallo bianco, la sola cifra sarebbe bastata ad affittarsi un passaggio in nave. Tuttavia, sembravano non esserci imbarcazioni disponibili: l'uomo con cui conclusero l'affare raccontò che avevano subito un recente attacco da parte dello spirito del fiume, adirato per qualche ragione ignota a tutti, e che molte delle navi disponibili erano andate distrutte. Tra le poche che si erano salvate c'era una nave pirata, lontana al momento dell'attacco.

“Forse dovremmo provare a chiedere a loro” propose timido Christian.

“I pirati?” storse la bocca Tyler, la prima smorfia che Christian vedeva al principe dal giorno prima.

Anche Will non era convinto: “Non c'è da fidarsi. Prenderanno i nostri soldi e poi, al largo, faranno di noi cibo per gli squali.”

“Non abbiamo altra scelta!” protestò Christian: non vi erano, in effetti, molte alternative, oltre naturalmente la traversata a nuoto.

Il ragazzo dovette convincerli quasi con la forza a trascinarsi sino alla zona più malfamata del porto, dove svettava l'unico vascello che sembrasse ancora integro che batteva grosse bandiere nere, la _Toyota_.

“Che nome bizzarro, per una nave” commentò Tyler sempre più a disagio. Per com'era vestito, sentiva di essere sempre più sotto gli occhi di tutti.

“Sarà un nome femminile esotico” replicò Will; per fortuna la sua pantera non li perdeva di vista, era l'unica cosa che li tenesse al riparo da tagliagole e borseggiatori.

In coperta alla Toyota c'erano tre marinai, uno meno raccomandabile dell'altro.

“Mi scusi” iniziò Christian per richiamare l'attenzione del più vicino, un uomo con un caschetto castano e la benda sull'occhio. “È lei il capitano di questa nave?”

Con l'occhio buono questi lo osservò e anche i suoi due compari, un marinaio coi capelli rossi e uno magro come un chiodo, si fermarono e li osservarono tutti e tre con particolare interesse. L'uomo con la benda non si scompose e chiese: “Harry Spades è il capitano di questa nave. Chi lo cerca?”

“Abbiamo bisogno di attraversare il mare fino all'Isola Verde” disse Christian radunando tutto il coraggio.

“Possiamo pagare bene” aggiunse Tyler.

Una quarta figura emerse dalle ombre della nave. Si aggrappò alle corde e sbirciò i nuovi arrivati. Era un pirata molto giovane, di un pallore mortale, con due profonde occhiaie e i capelli neri come la pece.

“Voi tre pensate di poter usare la mia Toyota, la nave più resistente dei sette mari?” domandò l'ultimo arrivato con scherno. “Un trio di disperati come voi? Un contadino con una pantera, un ragazzino e...” fissò per qualche secondo il principe, ostentò di non riconoscerlo. “Un tizio vestito da clown.”

“Non credo che sia affar vostro commentare chi vi paga, una volta che venite pagati” replicò Tyler.

“Ho clienti migliori di voi” rispose il ragazzo e tornò a guardare Christian con maggior interesse. “Legge della domanda e dell'offerta: la Toyota era forse una nave abbordabile per voi fino a ieri, ma adesso, essendo una delle poche in circolazione, il suo prezzo è schizzato alle stelle.”

“Tu sei... Capitan Spades?” chiese Christian. Poi giunse le mani, veemente. “Ti prego. Il mio patrigno e mia madre sono stati imprigionati da un uomo malvagio... Anche la sorella di costui è tenuta in ostaggio.” Indicò Will, perorando la sua causa. “Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto... Del vostro aiuto. Il Principe Tyler deve trovare lì una spada che può salvare tutti noi, e...”

“Principe?” ripeté con sommo disprezzo capitan Spades, e quasi a sottolineare il suo tono, il suo compare allampanato sputò per terra. “È la famiglia reale di Cloverland a darci la caccia. Perché dovrei aiutare?”

“Vi diamo la caccia perché siete fuorilegge” osservò Tyler con severità.

Spades si sporse e sibilò: “Fate tanto il principe buono, che va nelle strade a portare brodo caldo e coperte ai poveri, solo per mera propaganda. Ma lanciate caramelle quando il popolo non ha il pane. Quelli come voi mi irritano quasi di più di quei regnanti che si disinteressano dei sudditi per fare la bella vita, se devo dirla tutta.”

“Ma allora sai chi sono!” esclamò il Principe sorpreso.

A questo punto il capitano squadrò Christian, e fece un sorriso obliquo. “Facciamo così. Mi prenderò tutti i vostri soldi e, in più, il ragazzo. Ho giusto bisogno di un mozzo, e di un ragazzo di cabina per le lunghe traversate. Le notti possono essere fredde, e desolate...”

Christian sbiancò. “Eh? Dovrei... Venire con voi?”

“Non esiste!” proruppe Tyler tagliando l'aria con la mano. “Christian deve salvare i suoi genitori, non può stare con voi.”

“Può fare tutto quello che vuole... Mi accontento dei suoi... servizi per quando avrà terminato la sua missione” disse Spades. “Un ragazzo giovane come lui del resto ha bisogno di temprarsi, viaggiare, vivere avventure. Altrimenti, rischia di diventare come _voi_.”

“D'accordo” accettò Christian. “Mi sta bene. Quando i miei genitori saranno salvi, verrò con te.”

Will, che non se lo aspettava, strabuzzò gli occhi. Afferrò un braccio del ragazzo: “No! Che fai?”

Ma Christian non volle sentire ragioni. Guardò Tyler e disse: “Fidatevi di me. Voi avete accettato di aiutarmi... È il minimo che io possa fare, offrirmi quando ne ho l'occasione.”

Il Principe lo fissò, commosso. Non avrebbe mai permesso che Christian finisse nelle grinfie di quel pirata ignobile, ma ci sarebbe stato modo e tempo di difendere il suo onore. Ora, avevano bisogno di quella nave.

Così l'accordo fu siglato, tra le risate e i sogghigni dei membri dell'equipaggio, i quali si congratulavano per il nuovo acquisto nel personale con fin troppa enfasi. Tyler, per assicurarsi che i pirati non li buttassero a mare alla prima occasione tenendosi i soldi, promise anche una quota in denaro aggiuntiva una volta che avessero liberato il castello di Cardenalia.

Erano già in alto mare quando Will si avvicinò a Christian, che in disparte ammirava la costa sempre più distante. Non aveva con sé la sua pantera: la povera bestia era acciambellata in un angolo della prua col mal di mare.

“Tu sei un povero sprovveduto” esordì il guardiacaccia di punto in bianco. “Credi che Spades ti voglia su questa nave per lavare i pavimenti? È ben altro, che ha in mente.”

Guardandolo stranito, il ragazzo rispose: “Non avevo altra scelta. E poi... Non è un problema.”

“Sei solo un bambino. Sei vissuto nella bambagia fino all'altro ieri” lo rimbrottò amaro l'uomo. “Ti sei messo nella bocca di un lupo che ti mangerà in un sol boccone. Che cos'hai, in testa? Mi chiedo come hai fatto a non farti ancora ammazzare.”

Christian assunse un sorriso triste, e gli fece notare: “Perché sei tu che non hai voluto ammazzarmi. E di questo non smetterò mai di ringraziarti.”

Era stato così dolce nel dirlo che Will non seppe ribattere. Lo vide allontanarsi, con le spalle basse; solo mentre lo guardava andare via, si rese conto di essere stato per tutto il tempo sotto gli occhi di capitan Spades, che se la rideva sotto i baffi.

“Sappi che se proverai a mangiartelo in un sol boccone” disse Will minaccioso, con gli azzurri occhi ridotti a due fessure, “io ti taglierò la pancia.”

“Non vedo l'ora” rispose Spades.

Incontrarono una forte perturbazione, che riuscirono ad affrontare soltanto attraverso l'esperienza e l'abilità della ciurma in quel tipo di situazioni. Da che era limpido fino a un paio d'ore prima, sembrava che lo spirito del cielo fosse improvvisamente incollerito con loro e volesse impedire a ogni modo il loro approdo all'Isola Verde. Grossi chicchi di grandine piovvero sulla nave, costringendoli a riparare sotto coperta, mentre i pirati coraggiosamente restavano all'aperto per salvare la nave le loro stesse vite. Per quanto avesse sempre disprezzato i pirati, persino il Principe Tyler provò un moto di ammirazione: nelle mani di qualunque altro capitano con meno talento sarebbero probabilmente già morti da un pezzo. Pensò che si meritavano un premio almeno doppio di quanto gli aveva promesso. 

Senza però concedergli Christian, naturalmente.

Con fatica e molti danni alla Toyota superarono la bufera: il cielo sembrava essersi arreso alla loro vicinanza oramai all'isola. Anche se avessero fatto naufragio, sarebbero a questo punto stati portati a riva dal mare stesso.

Era una piccola isola tonda, una sorta di collinetta boscosa, con sulla cima un piccolo tempio e un'unica catapecchia. Christian pensò subito che quella fosse la casa della fata.


	5. Cloverland - Parte Seconda

L'equipaggio rimase a bordo della nave, mentre invece capitan Spades volle seguirli per tenerli d'occhio: non che potessero andare distanti senza di lui, ma visto che c'era di mezzo una fata temeva che gli giocassero qualche tiro mancino. L'isola, però, apparve loro deserta; scalarono il piccolo tortuoso sentiero senza incontrare anima viva, animali compresi. Quando furono in cima, l'immagine apparve loro in piena chiarezza: l'elsa di una spada conficcata dentro una grossa roccia verde e trasparente. Anche attraverso la dura superficie, si percepiva la lucentezza sovrannaturale della lama.

Christian afferrò la manica del principe, in un gesto ormai quasi fraterno. “È il vostro momento. Prendetela.”

Tyler guardò il ragazzo con affetto; lo conosceva da pochi giorni, ma era bastato niente perché gli entrasse nel cuore. Gli prese la mano, come se gli altri due non ci fossero stati. “Non sarei qui, se non fosse per te, Christian. Sei stato il migliore compagno di viaggio, e... Sta' sicuro che non rinuncerò alla tua presenza, quando tutto questo sarà finito. Non permetterò che tu venga portato via, dovessi donare la vita per questo.”

“Principe...” esalò Christian. Ma Capitan Spades sbuffò.

“Sarò ben lieto di prendermi quella vita, se vorrete sfidarmi a duello per il ragazzo” disse il pirata. “Anzi, sarà la parte migliore del pagamento.”

“Smettetela di litigare” li interruppe Will, il più infastidito di tutti da quella scenetta. Fissò le mani ancora allacciate di Christian e del principe e con sufficienza aggiunse: “Prima pensiamo a quella spada. Per ogni minuto che perdiamo mia sorella potrebbe mettersi in pericolo, e se tirate troppo la corda sarò costretto a cambiare idea e prendermi il cuore del ragazzo, con la forza.”

Christian lo fissò spaventato, ma il guardiacaccia non batté ciglio, né chiarì il significato che quelle parole avevano adesso per lui. L'intimazione era stata ricevuta forte e chiara. Il Principe Tyler, concentrato sul suo dovere, lasciò piano Christian e si avvicinò alla spada. Con una certa gravità, poggiò la mano sull'impugnatura. Tirò, dapprima con grazia, ma la spada non assecondò il suo gesto, così fu costretto ad aumentare la forza.

Niente di niente.

Un profondo silenzio commentò il tentativo infruttuoso del principe. Interrotto solo da Capitan Spades, che scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. “Eccolo là, il principe azzurro dei miei stivali! Incapace, proprio come tutti quelli della sua schiatta!”

Nel panico, Tyler fissò la spada, che non ne voleva sapere di muoversi neanche di un millimetro. “Perché? È impossibile...”

“Quelli nati con la camicia come voi hanno la forza fisica di un moscerino” commentò Spades avvicinandosi. Con una sola mano, afferrò l'elsa scacciando quella del principe. “Sono sicuro che basti un niente... Uhm...” Stavolta le mani furono due, ma anche per il pirata non ci fu verso di estrarre la spada. Puntò una scarpa contro la roccia di smeraldo, ma pure farsi leva non servì a nulla.

“Grazie, contributo prezioso” sorrise Tyler inclinando la testa graziosamente. Ora aveva voglia di prenderlo in giro lui.

Mentre il pirata gridava improperi al principe, Christian fu dominato da un tremito di angoscia. Con poche speranze, disse a Will, che era accanto a lui: “Prova tu... Sei il più forte, qui.”

Poco convinto, Will annuì e si avvicinò a sua volta. Ci mise tutta la sua forza, non indifferente, ma il tentativo non fu più proficuo di quello dei due compagni di viaggio. All'improvviso, delle parole li sorpresero alle spalle.

“Non è la forza fisica, che ci vuole” dichiarò una voce giovanile e allegra. Era un ragazzo dell'età di Christian, pareva apparso dal nulla, e se non avesse avuto un'aria assolutamente innocua tutti e quattro si sarebbero presi un bello spavento; solo i capelli avevano un colore strano, corti e fucsia, ma per il resto aveva vesti consunte, lacere, sembrava una specie di contadino.

Anziché essere sul chi vive, la pantera grigia di Will si avvicinò all'estraneo, e cominciò a fargli le fusa e strusciarsi. Il giovane accarezzò la belva, compiaciuto.

“Magritte!” esclamò il guardiacaccia sorpreso dal comportamento del suo animale, che solitamente non concedeva mai confidenza a nessuno.

Continuando a fare le coccole alla pantera, il giovane dai capelli fucsia guardò attentamente il gruppetto, poi i suoi occhi si concentrarono con interesse su Christian: “Se vuoi battere il tuo nemico, devi trovare nel tuo cuore il coraggio che non possiedi.”

“Stai parlando con me?” disse il ragazzo, sconcertato. “E poi... Tu chi sei?”

Il giovane dai capelli fucsia lo guardò sbalordito, come se avesse appena chiesto qualcosa di ovvio. “Ma la fata dell'isola, chi altri?”

La sua affermazione fu seguita dal silenzio. Christian, per nulla impressionato, osservò: “Ma sei un maschio.”

“Sono una fata con la F maiuscola. La fata Cooper. E tu non essere sessista” lo rimbeccò lui. Si scostò da Magritte e mosse appena le mani. D'improvviso, fu vestito di un completo giacca e pantaloni rosa e luccicante, con una corona di brillanti e in mano una bacchetta dotata di una stella sulla punta. “Così va meglio? Risulto più credibile per i tuoi standard, piccolo?”

“A dire il vero, no” rispose Christian, ma era impressionato, come gli altri. Dopotutto, aveva appena visto usare la magia bianca.

“Io credo che tu dovresti provare a estrarre la spada” dichiarò il ragazzo fata, avvicinandosi a Christian e ignorando gli altri tre, quasi non ci fossero. Lo prese per le spalle e lo voltò, così da potergli parlare all'orecchio, guardando i suoi compagni di viaggio. “Allora, chi sceglierai quando tutto sarà finito? Seguirai il principe nella sua corte, oppure ti unirai all'equipaggio di Harry Spades? O forse... È il guardiacaccia che ti ruberà definitivamente il cuore? In ogni caso, ti ci vorrà un vestito per il gran ballo.”

Christian di colpo arrossì e si staccò da Cooper, che però agitò la bacchetta nella sua direzione; gli abiti consunti di Christian mutarono diventando di un tessuto nuovo, pregiato e resistente, e sopra una cotta di maglia dalla trama fitta e dai riflessi verdi come i suoi occhi.

“Purtroppo, ora non è di un vestito da ballo che hai bisogno” commentò la fata Cooper con tristezza. “Pensare che avrei tante idee, saresti così carino con...”

“Perché mi hai conciato così?” protestò Christian. 

Sia Tyler, sia Will sia Capitan Spades lo osservarono con curiosità, fino a che il principe osservò: “Ti sta molto bene. Sembri un altro.”

“Non vedo l'ora di averlo come mozzo, davvero” commentò Spades rapito e si beccò un'altra occhiataccia. Forse due.

Incurante, la fata disse: “Ora devi estrarre la spada.”

“Io non ho la forza...” obiettò Christian. Ma Tyler si fece avanti con un sorriso.

“Sei l'unico che non ha provato, in effetti. Non costa nulla. Se la fata dice che puoi farcela...”

“Lui non è una fata!” esclamò Christian.

Ostentando indifferenza, Will tagliò la conversazione: “Avanti, ragazzo. Ha detto che la forza fisica non serve. Quindi persino tu hai una chance.”

Non erano questi i patti, pensò Christian avvicinandosi alla grossa roccia di smeraldo col batticuore. Allungò una mano e circondò l'elsa della spada; con una minima trazione, essa scivolò fuori dalla cavità come se fosse fatta di burro. La lama, colpita dal sole, luccicò di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno. Christian pensò di essere stato preso in giro da tutti, che avessero fatto solo finta di non poterla estrarre. Ma i suoi tre compagni di viaggio erano a bocca aperta e non stavano recitando. L'unico che non pareva particolarmente sorpreso era Cooper, che sorrise compiaciuto. “Aspettavo questo momento da tanto tempo” disse e agitò la bacchetta. La lama parve incendiarsi di luce, per un attimo, per poi essere circondata da una sorta di energia incandescente. “Ora avrai il potere di uccidere il grifone che ha attaccato la capitale di Cloverland.”

“Eh? Uccidere il grifone? Ma aspetta, quello non devo essere io a farlo, deve essere...” si voltò verso Tyler, cercando aiuto, ma questi giunse le mani.

“Ti prego” lo esortò il principe. “La spada ha scelto te. Sei tu l'eroe, non io, e adesso ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ti sosterrò in ogni modo possibile, ma ho bisogno che tu salvi il regno!”

“Ti aiuterò anch'io” assicurò Will, che spada o non spada non si fidava molto che Christian non ci rimanesse comunque secco.

“Io non muoverò un dito, però verrò con te per accertarmi che a tempo debito tu paghi il dovuto” finì il pirata Spades. Poi aggiunse: “Ok, cercherò di fare in modo che tu sopravviva per arrivarci.”

La fata batté le mani entusiasta: “Benissimo! Ora che abbiamo il nostro paladino e i suoi tre fidi compari, non possiamo fallire. Quando darete il ballo per festeggiare la vittoria, chiamatemi. Intanto preparerò i vostri vestiti, sarete meravigliosi!”

Gli occhi di Christian saltabeccarono da Cooper agli altri. Fece: “Vogliamo _veramente_ affidarci alla magia di qualcuno che ha le priorità totalmente sballate?!”

Il viaggio di ritorno fu considerevolmente più calmo. L'equipaggio di Spades osservò con stupore il nuovo look di Christian, ora trasformato veramente in un'altra persona. Durante la traversata del ritorno, Tyler non smise di ringraziarlo e di scusarsi.

“Non sai quanto vorrei poter essere al tuo posto” ripeté, stringendo la balaustra della nave. “Mi sento un peso inutile. Non sono nemmeno degno di quella spada.”

Christian arrossì, abbassò lo sguardo sul mare. “Se questa spada sceglie me, ha qualcosa che non va.”

“No, tu evidentemente sei molto più adatto. E non permetterò che ti venga torto un capello; dopo che avremo liberato Cardenalia, farò ogni cosa in mio potere per salvare la tua famiglia. E Christian, quando tutto questo sarà finito...” iniziò, con trasporto.

Ma Spades, sbucato dal nulla, li interruppe e si rivolse a Christian, parlandogli a pochi centimetri dal viso: “Quando avrai finito, i tuoi servigi sono richiesti qui. Così stabiliva l'accordo.”

Tyler si frappose tra loro: “Christian è un eroe. Non esiste un mondo in cui tu possa farne il tuo servo!”

“Lasciate che sia lui a scegliere, no?” rispose il capitano sfrontato, continuando a guardare dall'uno all'altro. “Magari Christian ha più sete di avventura di quanto vi immaginiate, e non ha nessuna intenzione di restare chiuso come voi tra le quattro mura di una corte, lontano dalla realtà.”

Chissà perché, queste parole tapparono la bocca a Tyler, che si fece triste. Era stato colpito in un punto vivo. Non aspettandoselo, il pirata sorrise compiaciuto e se ne andò.

“Ha ragione” commentò il principe con amarezza. “Ho vissuto più in questi tre giorni che lungo tutta la mia vita. Sono un buono a nulla. Ma prometto, Christian, che questa volta sarà diverso. Starò al tuo fianco come un'ombra.”

“Sono... Felice che voi siate con me” ammise il ragazzo.

Tyler si guardò attorno, con un sorriso. Trovò con gli occhi prima l'affascinante capitano, poi il guardiacaccia Will, dagli occhi color del cielo. “Quando dici _voi_ intendi me, o il discorso è esteso anche altrove?”

Christian arrossì, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, pensato.

Quando toccarono di nuovo il porto, come promesso Spades lasciò la Toyota in custodia al suo equipaggio e proseguì il viaggio con gli altri. Comprarono quattro cavalli a poco prezzo dallo stesso uomo a cui avevano venduto il destriero del principe e il loro viaggio proseguì alla volta di Cardenalia. Impossibile da non distinguere, una volta comparsa all'orizzonte: era circondata da una nuvola scura e il suo perimetro era completamente invaso da rovi ritorti, che solo la spada di Christian sembrava in grado di recidere.

In qualche modo procedettero, ma una muta di cinghiali neri sbarrò loro la strada. Parevano più creature sovrannaturali che non animali, con gli occhi rossi che rilucevano nella notte, ma Will non si fece intimorire. Liberò l'ascia che portava sempre con sé e scese con un balzo da cavallo, pronto ad affrontarli. “Io e Magritte ci occuperemo di loro. So come tenerli a bada... Voi dovete andare avanti senza di me.”

“Will, no!” gridò Christian e afferrò la sua spalla, per trattenerlo, in un gesto tanto repentino che il guardiacaccia restò sorpreso. Lo guardò attentamente, poi fece il primo sorriso che Christian gli avesse visto. Gli prese la mano, quasi con gentilezza, e la tolse dalla propria spalla, indugiando solo un momento nella stretta. “Non sarebbe così male, perdere la vita per salvare la tua. Senza di te, comunque il nostro regno è spacciato. Ti affido mia sorella Brenda: se io non ci sarò più, liberala al posto mio.”

Christian lo vide allontanarsi, col batticuore, prima che Tyler accanto a lui spronasse i cavalli a galoppare via. Perse di vista Will mentre si stava lanciando all'attacco delle belve assieme alla pantera grigia, e si rese conto di quanto quell'uomo, in silenzio, fosse stato dalla sua parte sin dal principio, rischiando tutto quanto.

Galoppò con le lacrime che scendevano copiose, assieme al principe e al pirata, fino a che un nuovo ostacolo non bloccò la loro corsa. Una grossa pozza d'acqua impediva ai cavalli di andare avanti, e dovettero scendere. Quando provarono anche solo a mettere un piede in acqua, con la prospettiva di attraversare a nuoto, dalle profondità del lago oscuro emerse una grossa piovra, un altro animale pronto ad attaccarli.

“Uh, siamo nel mio recinto, qui” commentò Spades quasi divertito. “Temo toccherà a me immolarmi, stavolta.”

“No. Sarò io ad affrontarlo” protestò Tyler sguainando la spada. “Tu sei qui solo per accertarti che Christian ne esca vivo. Questa è la mia città, il mio regno, la mia battaglia. Voglio che tu vada avanti con lui.”

Il pirata estrasse due pugnali e rispose tranquillo: “Me la caverò. Potete essere molto più utile di me a Christian. E poi... Anche se voi salvate due persone ogni dieci che la vostra famiglia affama, penso che per quelle due persone comunque che voi moriate farebbe la differenza; la mia dipartita invece non avrebbe implicazioni particolari, principe. Siete voi la guardia del corpo di Christian, e dovete andare avanti. Io troverò un modo per uscirne vivo.”

Prima che potessero obiettare ancora, un grosso tentacolo li divise facendoli quasi cadere, Spades da un lato, Christian e Tyler dall'altro. I cavalli fuggirono via. Harry non si fece scappare l'occasione: balzò sul tentacolo, lo bloccò, lo pugnalò più volte. Infine lo recise, lasciandolo ad agitarsi senza più uno scopo.

“Lo distrarrò dandogli una spuntatina. Voi superate il lago a nuoto!” ordinò il pirata. I due giovani, stavolta, non se lo fecero ripetere e per un pelo riuscirono ad attraversare il lago, senza che la piovra sofferente, troppo distratta da Spades, se ne accorgesse.

Christian continuò a procedere con sempre maggiore convinzione, incurante dei graffi che i rovi continuavano a provocargli. Se Will e capitan Spades si erano sacrificati per lui, non poteva permettersi nemmeno la paura. L'ultima prova prima dell'ingresso fu un grosso drago che sputò loro fuoco. Tyler aveva visto le guardie addormentate a terra e aveva arraffato uno scudo, che per un pelo protesse entrambi dalle fiamme. Poi, a spada sguainata, si riempì d'orgoglio: “Questa è la mia prova. Va' avanti, Christian. Starò bene. Sconfiggi il grifone rosso per me.”

“Tyler...” sussurrò Christian, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il principe si era già lanciato. Sapeva ciò che doveva fare. Mentre quello che, ormai, poteva chiamare suo amico combatteva il drago, Christian rotolò alle spalle della bestia sino al portale del castello.

L'interno era privo di torce, quindi il ragazzo se non fosse stato per la spada dell'Isola Verde, iridescente al buio, avrebbe avuto serie difficoltà a muoversi. Salì le scale della torre con il fiato corto. Non poteva mollare proprio adesso. Nel punto più alto del castello, il grifone sembrava attenderlo.

“Ecco qua, l'eroe” disse la fiera dal manto color del sangue. “Nientemeno che il figlio del mio unico signore e padrone, il Mago Oscuro. Molto bene. Sarà un onore ucciderti e gli porterò la tua testa su un vassoio d'argento.”

Christian era terrorizzato, al punto da voler fuggire. Però pensò al suo patrigno, Arthur, a sua madre, ai tre ragazzi che lo conoscevano così poco ed eppure si erano sacrificati per lui, portandolo sin lì. Non poteva fare altro che usare la facoltà che gli era stata concessa per tentare di liberare il regno di Cloverland da quella minaccia; ora che sapeva che il grifone non era altro che un mezzo usato dal Mago malvagio per prendere il potere, capiva che non avrebbe mai potuto salvare i suoi genitori senza prima liberare la capitale, Cardenalia.

Il grifone dispiegò le ali e ruggì. Si sollevò in volo di qualche metro e per poco non atterrò Christian con una zampata.

_“Tutti i nemici hanno un punto debole, Christian. Trovalo.”_

Era la voce di Cooper... Della fata che gli si rivolgeva nella testa. Pensò: non potresti dirmi tu qual è e la facciamo finita?

“Gli assomigli molto” commentò il grifone guardando il ragazzo. “Ma non sarai mai come il tuo vero padre.”

Christian capì: il mago! Con la voce più ferma che aveva, nascosto dietro il trono ammaccato, il ragazzo urlò: “Per il tuo signore non sei altro che un animale da compagnia, un mezzo. Perché non è qui, adesso?”

Avvertì la bestia esitare. “Perché aveva un conto in sospeso nella tua Contea. Ma sarà presto qui, per dominare Cloverland, e io sarò al suo fianco!”

“Quando arriverà, non avrà più bisogno di te. Sa già accanto a chi vuole governare il regno. Vuole un essere umano vicino a sé, non certo una fiera pericolosa!”

“Tu menti!” L'ira accecò il grifone, che si dimenò colpendo i mobili nella sala grande del castello per cercare di abbattere anche Christian, che però era troppo piccolo per lui. Si riparò sotto un tavolo e ne sbucò non appena poté trovarsi sotto la pancia dell'animale; piantò la spada dritta nel suo cuore, con tutta la sua forza.

_Il suo punto debole..._

Il mostro mandò un lamento acuto che si spense progressivamente, poi si accasciò al suolo. “Perdonami, Noel” furono le sue ultime parole, prima di ridursi in polvere.

Una lama di luce squarciò improvvisamente il cielo, le nuvole sul castello parvero aprirsi come due sponde, liberando il sole. Christian avvertì caldo, e l'aria sul viso che fino a quel momento era stata ferma e pesante. Senza più forze, discese le scale. Il palazzo e la città stavano riprendendo le loro normali sembianze. Alcune delle persone che erano state addormentate dal grifone, inclusa la famiglia reale, si risvegliavano.

Il principe, Spades e Will erano ancora vivi e quando Christian li ritrovò ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Senza più vergogna li andò ad abbracciare, con un certo stupore di tutti e tre.

Prima che potessero acclamarlo come un eroe, Christian ricordò a Tyler: “Ora dobbiamo andare a casa mia. Verrai con me?”

“Una promessa è una promessa” rispose il principe. “Anche se ormai non credo di esserti più così utile.”

“Non lo siete” si inserì capitan Spades. “Ma potremo usarvi come esca per la prossima belva affamata che ci capita.”

“Che ne è di quelle che avete combattuto?” domandò Christian, guardandosi intorno. I rovi erano scomparsi, e la capitale era tornata ad avere l'aspetto di sempre.

“Spariti, non appena il grifone è morto” spiegò Will, intimamente felice di vedere Christian incolume.

“Forza” disse allora il ragazzo. “Ci aspetta un'altra avventura, prima di poter mettere la parola fine a questa storia e vivere felici e contenti.”

Non aveva avuto mai così tanto coraggio in vita sua; ma gli sembrava che, accanto a quei tre uomini, non ci fosse più niente di impossibile per lui.

Per la prima volta pensava di poter anche sconfiggere il Mago Oscuro, e salvare così il suo patrigno, Arthur, una volta per tutte.

 


End file.
